


Something Happends in Water-Rich Areas

by ebanter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, 人外/触手/mob/产卵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebanter/pseuds/ebanter
Summary: Tag：mob光，暗光。预警：暗光部分是3.4阿尔博特和5.0公式光。chapter 1：暗黑虚无鬼鱼x公式光。chapter 2、3：暗光。
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mob光。5.0光之战士。点满了个人癖好的第一章，ulk升级难忘的回忆。

当第一条暗黑虚无鬼鱼的腕足破开防御，从铠甲的缝隙里缠上光之战士大腿的时候，他才惊觉自己可能过度大意了。

优雷卡丰水之地平原广袤，荒无人烟，光之战士独自前来，不是没想过这地方的危险性。但可露儿关于以太异动的调查刻不容缓，他不忍看这个一心扑在学术研究上的拉拉菲尔少女继续劳累奔波，便专程从第一世界传送了回来，帮她解决这些麻烦。

但没想到，这次的境况比他前面几次来到丰水之地加起来都要凶险。

鬼鱼滑溜溜的腕足逐渐绞紧光之战士的腿根，他却不得不放弃处理这个傍身的怪物，拔起重剑斩向面前潮涌而来的鬼鱼群。

这片沼泽里已经散落了几十只鬼鱼残损的尸体，但更多的怪物依然前仆后继地朝他扑来。适才的攻击只是略略延滞了鬼鱼潮的势头，光之战士暗骂一声，重新握紧重剑，在身前挥出一道黑盾。

那条原本贴在他腰间的鬼鱼就在这几秒之内，把大半个黏滑的躯干挤进了光之战士的贴身里衣，腕足一直下探，带着湿漉漉的粘液，把他下身那东西缠住，紧紧地蠕动了下。

“唔……”

光之战士猛地喘了口粗气，连带着重剑都是一抖。他不可置信地低下头，下意识去扯那条鬼鱼露在铠甲外面的一小截腕足。

他身前的黑盾正好在这时候消失，怪物们失去了最后一层阻隔，兴奋地发出尖锐的叫声，向着光之战士一拥而上。

光之战士被几条巨大的腕足同时捆绑，重剑脱手掉进沼泽。最早钻进他铠甲里的那条鬼鱼用触手按开了里侧的暗扣，于是沾满了鬼鱼血液的战铠也剥落于地。

他被暴力拉扯着倒在沼泽边，那些腕足争先恐后窜入他的衣内，撕开黑色的布料，一条腕足的尖端带着淋漓的黏液钻进紧闭的穴口。

这不可能……光之战士睁大眼睛，正要回头挣扎，又有一条腕足横亘过来，把他的嘴巴塞了个严严实实。

那些腕足前端尖细、后部粗壮，借着润滑猛地把大半根肏进了光之战士体内。光之战士被这一下顶得几乎痉挛，整个人都颤抖着想要蜷缩起来，却被另两条腕足绑住大腿，往入侵者的方向拖去。

这具肉体温暖，湿热，而且肌肉坚实，以太浓度远高于丰水之地的游荡怪物，是最好的汲取处和育卵地。那条粗壮腕足根本没在意过猎物的感受，吸盘在肠壁里像蛇一样附着吸吮，腕尖顶着前列腺来回研磨，那点要命的地方被摩擦得要让光之战士发疯。他不堪忍受地把额头狠狠撞向沼泽边的地面，才撞了一下就被数条腕足勒紧了脖颈，被迫仰起来接受上下两张嘴里的同时抽插。

光之战士不是没有过性体验，但仅有的几次都是在奔波旅程中一晃而过，像这般凌辱一样的操弄还是头一次。他对眼前舞动的腕足感到反胃，只能闭上眼，却无法阻止接下来要发生的一切。

几条细小的触须蜿蜒游走到他的小腹，从那条一直绞着他阴茎的腕足处攀援而上，好奇地一条条探进马眼。鞭挞神经的快感和窒息已经叫他失去了最后一丝反抗的力气，而这几条触须的小动作无异于火上浇油，无法自拔的欲望终于迫使光之战士溢出生理性的泪水，被腕足堵住的口中呜咽喘息。

在他后穴里不断开拓的腕足好像觉得已经足够，缓缓拔了出去，触手上泛着一层黏液和肠液交融的水光。光之战士眼眶发酸，在整条腕足都离开身体的那一刻颤抖着干性高潮了。

他以为这些鬼鱼只是借他的身体解决怪物本能的生理需求，绷紧了许久的身体在高潮后也干脆放松了下来，口中还满满地含着多肉的腕足，涎液顺着下巴滴到地上。

大概结束了吧。光之战士勉强睁开了眼睛，汗湿的头发紧贴在脸侧。束缚他双臂的触手也在这时松开，那条右臂便一副无力的样子自然垂落到身侧，半浸没在泥沼中，缓缓摸向不远处重剑的剑柄。

他的手指碰到了暗影使者冰冷的表面，冷铁给他带来熟悉的触感。但一记深而狠的插入突如其来，直接让光之战士崩溃地错开了半步距离，去握重剑的手指痉挛着深深抠进湿润的沼泥里。

“唔呃……呜……”

那是另一根腕足，比起之前那根更为粗大，而且表面粗糙不平，像是有密集的经络条条绽在上面。这根腕足分泌了数倍的润滑体液，在光之战士后穴里抽插的时候带出大片飞溅的液滴，以及咕叽咕叽的水声。

光之战士后知后觉地意识到，那是暗黑虚无鬼鱼的生殖腕——这东西想在他体内产卵。

他因这个猜想而挣扎起来，失去束缚的手伸向背后，几次三番地试图握住那根生殖腕将它拔出去。但这根东西滑不留手又筋肉虬结，被抓疼了便愤怒起来，原主甩出一根腕足，把光之战士的手臂和腰间捆了个结结实实。

这个怪物到底还要折磨自己多久？光之战士模模糊糊地想着，堵住他精孔的触须却突然拔出。猝不及防之下，后穴里的生殖腕同时一个深顶，直接把他插射了。

光之战士仿佛被雷劈中，剧烈抽搐了一下，精液喷溅在他赤裸的小腹和胸膛上。后穴中的鬼鱼腕足终于停止了抽插，埋在他的肠道深处，生殖腕顶端分开腔口，把成型的白色圆卵排进光之战士的身体中。每一颗卵都有半个拳头大小，沉甸甸地坠在肠道里，感受到温暖的环境便进入为时一周的孵化期。那根生殖腕的前端自动脱落，像个肛塞一样塞住了他的后穴，防止猎物体内的卵被挤出去。

光之战士小腹鼓胀，浑身都是不堪入目的黏液和精水，脖颈和四肢被捆出数道青红交错的淤痕。那些在他肠道里的圆卵顶得他难以呼吸，他只能半阖上眼，等那些鬼鱼把自己拖回巢穴。

——但想象里的触手并没有落在他身上，耳边却响起一下利器入肉的撕裂声。紧接着身旁啪嗒啪嗒地开始响动，光之战士睁开眼睛，看见无数断掉的腕足像死鱼一样落在水洼里。

下一刻他眼前一道金属光泽闪过，重斧挟着刃风斩断了一直塞在他口中的那条腕足。断掉的腕足无力扭动一下，随后颓靡地蜷缩起来，从他嘴里滑出，带着一丝长长的津液掉落。

他艰难地从地上抬起头，眨了眨目光涣散的蓝眼睛，被泪水模糊掉的视线渐渐清楚起来。

光之战士怔住，视线不可置信地移向那人手里沾着血迹的勇悍斧。

“……阿尔博特……？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗光。3.4阿尔博特 x 5.0光之战士。

是阿尔博特。

穿着一身黑色战士皮甲的、把斧头从地上拔出来扛在肩头的、活着的阿尔博特，朝他瞥了一眼。

光之战士抬起头，视线对上阿尔博特的。对方的表情很复杂，居高临下地盯着他，眉头紧锁，抬脚踢开了一条蜷缩抽搐着的鬼鱼残肢。

“……我记得你。”阿尔博特缓慢地开口道，朝光之战士走近两步，蹲下来打量着。“原初世界的英雄……真够狼狈啊，怎么落得这幅模样？”

光之战士听到了阿尔博特语气里溢满的嘲笑，但他只是艰难地说出：“你……”

——还活着？

然而他的声音被不知名的手扼住了，轻轻一捏就掐灭在喉管里。

光之战士微微张嘴，没有发出声音。

他耳边响起轰鸣的白噪音，恍惚还是沉寂的纯白的世界里，沾血的斧子递到他身前。阿尔博特的微笑和他有形无实的身体一起散去，光之战士的手指用力陷入泥沼。

……然而他什么都说不出来。

而阿尔博特只是审视他，听到光之战士吐出的音节，视线在他脸上停了片刻：与他的记忆相比，这个人从样貌到气质都大大改变了。

他不记得这个来自另一个世界的英雄有过这种模样。倒不是因为光之战士满身伤痕和黏液躺在沼泽里，而是这个男人见到他后，眼神中全是不可置信和死寂，仿佛刚从灭世的灾难里爬出，见到废墟上幸存的另一个人类。

他皱着眉，在这种眼神里下意识地用手背蹭过自己的脸。“说话。我问你，这是哪？”

光之战士在泥水里偏头，目光从阿尔博特的脸移向后方的天空。

丰水之地的瀑布从地底涌出，飞流直上，反常识地冲向天穹。漫天都是夕照一样燃烧的残红，兵武塔是巨大的钢铁堡垒，模糊成一团黑影，矗立在水岛彼岸。而空气中的以太波动极其剧烈，光之战士看到扭曲的空间节点正从地表缓缓浮出。

“……这里是独立的空间禁地。”光之战士终于挤出声音，规则松开了对他喉管的钳制。光之战士艰难地用手臂撑着地面起身，握住掉在一旁的重剑剑柄，刚站起来整个人就狠狠摇晃了一下——鬼鱼的半截生殖腕还插在他的后穴里，塞住几颗沉重的卵，淫液从腕足和穴口边缘流出，流到他的大腿上。

阿尔博特下意识伸手去拽他的胳膊，但光之战士把重剑插进地里，扶着暗影使者喘息着，自己稳住了身体。

阿尔博特看着他虚弱而且疲惫的样子，伸出一半的手僵在半空，下一刻因为骤然升起的无名的怒火而攥紧了拳头。

他跨出一步，照着脸就给了光之战士一拳。光之战士被这一下突如其来的重击打得偏过头去，向后踉跄两步，单膝跪倒在泥沼里咳出一口血沫。

“就只有这点能耐吗？我真是高看了你。”阿尔博特冷冷地说，“之前还觉得你们世界的英雄多少该有些本事，看来是我想多了。被几条低等怪物搞成这幅德行，还想拯救世界？”

他拔出插在地上的暗影使者背在自己背上，伸手粗暴地将光之战士一把拽到身前，打横抱起他全是泥水和伤痕的身体，烦躁道：“找个安全点的地方！风暴要来了。”

光之战士微微阖眼，灵魂清楚地感受到四周狂暴紊乱的以太流动。

那不是风暴，是禁地优雷卡特有的“乱灵流”，只有满足了特定的时间和条件才会出现。乱灵流会一定程度上搅乱时间和空间，可露儿特地警告了他这种特殊天气的危险性。

“向东走，”光之战士声音低哑，“那里有一片毁坏的宿舍，可以躲一躲。”

暴风挟着以太呼啸着撞来，在破旧的墙壁和木板间挤出嘶嘶的尖锐风声。

阿尔博特把一个柜子推到门边抵住，取下背上的重剑放在墙边，走到屋子的卧室里。

“你最好讲清楚这是什么情况。”阿尔博特卸下手铠和腿甲，扔在一旁破旧的椅子上。“这里的以太比其他地方狂暴得多，怎么回事？”

光之战士勉力撑起上身，闻声抬头道：“这片禁地是一座岛屿。魔物有特殊的以太能量，用元素攻击。”

他把后脑勺抵在墙壁上，转身看着阿尔博特。“刚刚发生的风暴是乱灵流，可以扰乱时间和空间。你大概……是被乱灵流卷进来的。”

光之战士说这句话的时候，阿尔博特又一次看到了他那种复杂的眼神。

——像是在绝望后的平静与缥缈的生还可能性之间、孤注一掷的眼神。

……在看什么？

阿尔博特咬紧牙关，大步向前走到床边，伸出手一把掐住了光之战士的脖颈，收紧力道。

光之战士在他掌中挣扎，喉咙里发出嘶哑的吼声，伸手握住他的手臂试图拉开。

阿尔博特纹丝不动，一只手狠狠地把光之战士掼在床上，让他面朝下被压在枕头里，抬起膝盖制住他的反抗。

光之战士扭头急促地喘息，紧接着却浑身一颤，不可置信地尽力把目光转向身后。

“你——”

阿尔博特的手指伸进他的后穴里，捏住那条生殖腕就往外拽动。

光之战士像是被雷击中一样停滞了瞬间，下一刻猛然低头，一口咬住了枕头的边缘，把险些出口的绵长呻吟堵了回去。

鬼鱼的生殖腕由于离开本体，上面的吸盘失去吸附性，渐渐蜷缩，变成一粒一粒凸起的圆形颗粒，让猎物无法轻易排出。

光之战士在优雷卡境内，本就受到强烈的特殊元素压制，力量根本无法和外界时相提并论。再加上刚被鬼鱼奸淫过的身体，他与被乱灵流意外卷来、不受优雷卡限制的阿尔博特相比，挣扎无异于蜉蝣撼树。

阿尔博特一声不吭，但手上的动作毫不放松，用力拉扯着生殖腕，腕足表面粗糙的颗粒带着嫩红的穴肉翻出，一颗接着一颗连续摩擦过光之战士的前列腺。

光之战士浑身颤抖，阴茎抵在床单上，前液洇出一片深色的水渍。

他知道眼前的这个阿尔博特，是还没有与同伴真正分离的那一个。因此他也清楚地知道阿尔博特怒气的来源，知道他的不满、失望和鲜为人知的期盼，都同时落在他们两个人的身上。

但是创神优雷卡限制了他的语言，于是光之战士只是低下头，把口中的枕套咬得更紧。

那一整条生殖腕终于被拔了出来，带着犹自滴落的淫水和黏液，被阿尔博特丢在地上。光之战士闷哼一声，浑身像刚从水里捞出来一样，从汗湿的头发下睁开眼，感到阿尔博特的手摸到他的小腹，一下接着一下地按压。

那几颗卵就顺着这股力道，在他的肠道里慢慢移动。圆润的卵壳碾着肠壁，从穴口挤出来，又从床上滚落。光之战士快要被这种感觉逼疯了，犬齿隔着枕套把嘴唇咬出了血，洇在浅色的面料上。

最后一颗卵的尺寸略大一些，阿尔博特一只手按着他的腹部，一只手的手指扩开他的穴口，沉默不语地抠挖，把那颗卵连着黏液一起丢弃。

那颗卵砸到地上，发出清脆的破裂声。一时满屋寂静，只有窗外乱灵流暴风呼啸而过，和着光之战士低低的、不均匀的喘息。

满天的沙尘扬起，丰水之地在乱灵流里变成一片混沌。沙土遮天蔽日，把日光筛成微薄的纱幕，土黄色的昏沉黑影笼罩了这片岛屿。

在这座毁坏的宿舍小屋里，在优雷卡丰水之地的暴风里，在一片昏暗中，阿尔博特低着头，感到光之战士在他的压制下，艰难地半转过上身，伸手从他耳朵上边抚过，手指插进他的头发里。

“阿尔博特。”他喃喃道。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗光。3.4阿尔博特 x 5.0光之战士。  
> 我们的冒险从未结束。

小屋里有一瞬间的寂静。下一刻阿尔博特突然俯下身，一把按住他赤裸的肩膀，光之战士看见半裸的野兽眼神里有惊人的凶芒。

光之战士微微睁大了眼。

啊……这个阿尔博特，大概都还没有把姓名告诉过自己。这么一来，自己刚刚唤的那一声是大意了。

这男人狂肆又谨慎，多疑而聪明。

光之战士想到。他与这个时期的阿尔博特在原初世界里屈指可数的几次会面，次次都兵戈相向，以至于第一世界的那个灵魂显得沉着温和许多，让他到达悬挂公馆后，曾一时难以相信他们是同一个人。

“你还知道什么？”

阿尔博特沉声问道，蓝眼睛凶狠地盯着光之战士。“告诉我！”

光之战士同样看着阿尔博特，变凉的汗珠从发梢落到脖子上，他开口道：

“—— 。”

“什么？”阿尔博特皱了皱眉，侧过头贴近光之战士，想要听清他说的话。

光之战士便在他耳边笑了。那笑声带着没什么力道的气音，像是有点无奈地说：“你硬了。”

他的膝盖顶住阿尔博特的胯下，随着这句话向左蹭了一蹭。

紧接着他那条腿被抬起到半空，光之战士一愣——

阿尔博特一把扯开腰带，握紧他的腰，凶暴地插了进来。

这一下直接插到了底，光之战士明显感到那根分量和长度都蔚为可观的性器几秒内就从穴口操进了最深处。突如其来的惊异和空虚的渴求被一起掀翻，他哆嗦着抓紧被褥，发出不连贯的喘气声。

“哈……啊……”

阿尔博特用手臂箍住他的身体，眼神晦暗不明。他用力挺腰，狠狠操了光之战士几下，光之战士的呼吸便紊乱起来。

大抵是因为习惯忍耐，他叫床都叫得不如何好听。那声音与其说是难以承受过量的快感，倒更像是被行刑一般压抑，一下接着一下，是断断续续的、浊重而苦痛的呻吟。

阿尔博特皱紧眉头，停下动作，忍住肆虐的生理欲望，问道：“……我弄疼你了？”

回答他的却是光之战士抚上他后颈的手。浑身汗水和伤痕的男人勾住他的脖子，吻上了他的嘴唇。

“继续。”光之战士含着他的唇瓣模糊地低声说，闭上了眼睛。

阿尔博特垂下眼睛，也亲吻着他，下身的动作放缓了些，手却移到光之战士的侧脸，拇指在他细碎的胡茬上缓缓磨蹭。

他微微张嘴，叼住光之战士的舌头，就这样温柔地捧着对方的脸庞，然后，把阴茎整根拔出又猛地顶了进去。

光之战士嘴唇都在颤抖，手指痉挛地握紧床单，冲破喉咙的呻吟声被阿尔博特吞下。他的嘴被堵住了，后穴一片泥泞，被彻底操开一样紧紧吸附挽留着阿尔博特的肉棒。

接下来的每次抽插都是这样狠戾凶猛，光之战士看不清阿尔博特的表情，但觉得这个年轻许多的战士仿佛想要把身体都塞进他的躯壳里，带着可怖的欲念。

他猜到了。光之战士想，心底微微地苦笑起来。他确实聪明。

接下来谁都不再说话。阿尔博特在光之战士身体里的深度，像是钻开了地壳，探达炙热滚烫的岩浆。

本来也只是情绪化作了情欲的宣泄而已，光之战士任他随意鞭挞，缓缓放松了肌肉。

他看着阿尔博特汗湿的短发，看汗水从他健壮的身体上流下来，吃力地微微支撑起上身。

活着的阿尔博特……他离得这么近，这般触手可及，甚至还在自己的身体里埋得深之又深。但光之战士一直有萦绕于心头的不真实感，有点像每次受到敌人攻击前给他预警的直觉，心底有声音在低喃：

他不是那个阿尔博特。

他不认识现在的自己。

他们之间不曾经历过那个世界的冒险。

那个阿尔博特，早就已经……

但他的思绪没能维持多久，光之战士冷不防被阿尔博特一记顶到了敏感点上，没能控制住地浑身一抖。

阿尔博特停下了动作，深深地看了他一眼，手指从他腹部摸上去，停在埋在他体内那根阴茎顶端的位置，轻轻按了按。

“这里吗？”阿尔博特低声说道，动了动腰，阴茎缓且重地在那一点上碾磨了两下。

几乎是同时，光之战士颤抖着高潮了，性器在无人抚慰的情况下流出黏糊糊的液体，他混乱不堪地扭过头喘息，脸上带着未消退的、被情欲侵占的表情。

这般突然让阿尔博特也有些怔住。他伸出手，手指插进光之战士的额前的半长棕发里，向一侧捋去，盯着那双和自己颇为相似的眼睛。

那双眼睛的视线也顺着对过来，阿尔博特看见里面的情潮、羞耻、欲望，但更多是他无法理解的情绪。

这男人的目光带着不知缘由的苦痛，一直在追着他，好像要从他这副肉体下撕扯出灵魂来。适才的高潮好像只给他带来转瞬即逝的欢愉，浮光掠影的水面下有更深、更黑暗的东西，让他的眼神死死盯着自己，像溺水者抱紧唯一的浮木，又像堕入悬崖下的深渊。

……你究竟经历了什么？

阿尔博特的疑惑像愈积愈重的乌云，而光之战士却忽然偏头不再看他，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

这种感觉让阿尔博特很不爽，但他所猜想的事实令人更加不安。他烦躁地向后捋了一把自己的头发，犹豫地喊了声：“……光？”

他记得这个原初世界的英雄和他相遇时，他身边的同伴们就是这样称呼他的。

光之战士睁开眼睛，重又看向阿尔博特。他身上犹然带着红潮和淤痕，深深地呼吸了两下。

他说：“阿尔博特。”

接下来的性事猛烈至极，阿尔博特折起光之战士的双腿夹在腰间，从正面操他。

光之战士已经近乎虚脱，整个身体被顶撞得一下一下地往后移动，软耷耷地半阖着眼睛，灰蓝色的目光都失去了焦距，然而还会在阿尔博特操到敏感点的时候发出无力而淫荡的呻吟。

彻底被操软的光之战士比刚开始那会儿要服帖得多，阿尔博特把他翻过来，从背后顶进去，咬住他后颈的纹身。光之战士就用不可思议的柔韧度沉下腰，让阿尔博特操得更深，阴茎与肉穴摩擦出噗哧噗哧的水声。

阿尔博特一只手伸到光之战士胸前去揉捏他的乳头，一只手则环住他的身体。光之战士在他怀中呜咽着瘫软下去，阿尔博特却流连于他惊人的细腰，脑中不可抑制地回想起光之战士的那身黑铠，想象着光被暗黑骑士重铠裹紧的、狼一样流畅的腰线。

他为什么放下了龙枪，拿起了那样的一柄重剑？

阿尔博特猛地锁紧了光之战士的腰肢，射在他身体里面。光之战士随着一抖，被阿尔博特握紧了性器，跟着射了出来。

一时间满室寂静，窗外的风声似乎也小了。

光之战士背对着他，忽然说：

“抱一下我吧，阿尔博特。”

他的声音很疲惫，由于没力气而显得轻飘飘的。但阿尔博特听出来了，这回很明显。

——那样沉重而漫长，经历过时间摧折和无数磨难后，依然不灭的思念。

阿尔博特的喉头滚动，从他的身体里缓缓退出。光之战士吃力地转过身来，阿尔博特咬住下唇，压抑住心头不知名的酸涩，伸出手要拥抱他。

下一刻光之战士的手落在了半空中，将触未触的温度骤然消散。

他怔怔地维持着一个准备拥抱的动作，眼前已经什么都没有了。

阿尔博特留在他身体上的温度一点一滴地冷下去，窗外的阴云渐渐稀薄，天光从残破的窗格里漏进来。

光之战士微微转头，看向一旁破旧的椅子。

阿尔博特脱下的手铠和腿甲好像从未出现过一样，椅子上空荡荡一片，光线里有微小的灰尘上下浮动。

不合时宜的再会，不合时宜的永别。

光之战士的手上还残留着阿尔博特湿漉漉的汗水。他用那双手颤抖着捂住脸，咸的液滴落在床单上。

丰水之地的乱灵流消失了。

阿尔博特醒过来，发现四周一片漆黑。他轻轻地动了动。

“怎么了？”

光之战士的声音传来，带着困倦，像是刚睡醒那样闷闷的。

阿尔博特捂着额头，慢慢地回想起一些破碎的片段。乱灵流，鬼鱼，黑骑的重剑和铠甲，模模糊糊的声音。

他隐约觉得那声音带着熟悉的味道，好像是光之战士的，在念他的名字。那句话带着罕有的外露的情感，他绞尽脑汁地试图回忆。

“……阿尔博特？”

阿尔博特听见光之战士担忧的声音，于是清清嗓子，说：“没事，我做了个梦。”

“幽灵也会做梦吗？”光之战士在栖木旅馆的床上翻了个身，笑道。

阿尔博特无奈地说：“记不清楚，但应该是关于你的。梦里是一座岛，我和你在岛上遇到了风暴。……”他皱紧眉头回想着，但记忆就像在水里散开的墨滴，很快地淡去了。

“……我记不住了。”阿尔博特终于放弃似地躺下，在漆黑一片的空间里睁眼望着。

光之战士听着，没有说话，在旅馆的床上沉默了一会儿。“你残留下来的意识不够稳定，别费心多想。睡吧。”

他闭上眼，看见阿尔博特的影子在他的灵魂里慢慢地暗下去了。

有些事情也没有想起的必要。光之战士想，低声说了句“晚安”，伸手关上床边的灯。

假如他日重逢，我将何以贺你？以眼泪，以沉默。

——以未尽的旅程，和永恒的冒险。


End file.
